


Harmless Thoughts

by JauneValeska



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Andy just found his way of keeping the Frost sisters out of his head, and a way to mess with them.





	1. Chapter 1

Andy knew he couldn't hide his thoughts all the time from them, and knew the Frost sisters were quickly. If he couldn't keep them from looking into his mind, he'd make it a place they would never want to see. By thinking like a regular hormonal teenager, not thinking excessively crude disgusting ones but what he honestly thought. With a couple eccentric impulses, and things he thought was attractive. Nothing too bad but enough to make Phoebe cringe, and Sophie rolls her eyes at him and act annoyed. And it helped that his room was close to theirs. 

Giving them the ideas they wish they could forget. For example looking back at when he first saw them he action he thought ' They're terrifyingly attractive. And the whole speaking at once or after each other is kinda hot.' 

He had his way of screwing with them and they had no idea. Because they hated what was going inside his head and that's just how he liked it. At least until Esme figured out and the telepaths cruelly retaliated.


	2. rebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy ends up dealing with mental images and too much information as equal payback for his little mischief.

Andy's fun ended as soon as the Frosts flooded his mind with Esme's time with Lorna, and her desires. Lorna was like another sister to him. and seeing all of it when he was trying to sleep made him sick. Andy was a hundred percent certain that Lauren could feel his revulsion. Andy couldn't look Lorna in the eye anymore but he kept retaliating against the the Three-IN-one but both sides grew angrier, obsessed with making the other suffer more. Until eventually the both snapped with Reeva Payge in close proximity. 

"For the love of god I didn't need to know that! I was trying to eat not be traumatized this morning!" "YOUR the one who started this Andrew! Reap what you sow Von Strucker! EXCUSE ME FOR WANTING A WAY TO KEEP YOU FROM LOOKING THROUGH MY THOUGHTS, AND HAVE A LITTLE FUN! WELL AT LEAST WE'RE THE ONE'S HAVING FUN, ENJOY WHAT'S NEX-" Everyone was cut off by the screech, in horrible pain until they turned to face Reeva who looked at both of them with disapproval and frustration. 

" All of you have been acting juvenile, oversharing, sending, and completely distracted. In words you can understand simply TMI, and deal with this immediately. Your conduct sickens me my core. Form a truce, or end it. I don't care who started or who finishes it. I want this to never be spoken of again." She didn't walk away until Andy shook hands with either Phoebe or Sophie. But the moment he did froze for a second, as he suddenly knew they were going to end it. A little last bit of hell, to end this from them tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> How should the frosts get payback on him for the next chapter or sequel?


End file.
